Cerca de tí
by Maite-neko
Summary: Porqué siempre que perdemos a algo, una parte de aquello queda en nuestro corazón?
1. Coincidencias

Hola a todos los que pasan por aquí, les traigo una historia que pasó por mi mente el otro día, jejej no pude evitar no escribirla, este es mi segundo fanfic, he leído algunos consejos para que queden más claros, espero que sirva de algo :S ^u^

"_**Un deseo es la voluntad en manifiesto" - Maite**_

**Cerca de ti**

_Capítulo I_

'_Coincidencias'_

Aquella era una noche oscura y las gotas caían furiosamente por el pavimento, mientras muchas personas huían desesperadas por la lluvia, era el escenario de rutina de Hinata Hyuga, quién salía cabizbaja de otro de los edificios empresariales a los que asistía diariamente, el agua se reía de ella a sus pies, mojaba sus zapatos, pero no es que fuera su culpa, aquello era una regla, asistir a la entrevista vestida de manera formal, otro suspiro escapaba de su boca, al recordar que aquello no era otra cosa más que una pérdida de tiempo, sí, ella necesitaba un trabajo ya.

Caminaba ahora erguida, con posición segura, recordó que no debía rendirse, que se lo había prometido a _esa _persona, y a pesar de que el tiempo no le había hecho progresar en nada, sabía que no serviría de nada pensar en ello, debería seguir adelante, con todas sus fuerzas, intentando cada día ser mejor, aquellos pensamientos la motivaron, y caminó derecho, aunque sin rumbo fijo en realidad, llegó a la entrada de un almacén, en seguida vino a su mente la imagen de ese pequeño rubio, su carita angelical cuando llegaba a casa, la única motivación de su esfuerzo era su hijo, y algunas palabras que habían quedado grabadas en su corazón.

Sonrió al entrar, aquel lugar era hermoso, en un primer piso estaba lleno de toda clase de muebles para el hogar, no pudo evitar el acercarse a observar el hermoso detalle de cada uno, lo sabía, en esos momentos no estaba en condición de pagarlos. Pero aquello no significaba que no tendría muebles como esos en su casa algún día, sonrió al pensarlo, dejó su bolso en una de las repisas de control, y siguió recorriendo aquel lugar, subiendo las escaleras esperaba encontrar lo que buscaba, el segundo piso era igual de hermoso, había muchos adornos, floreros, estatuas, fuentes, se quedó un rato admirándoles, pero llamó su atención la segunda escalera.

Por esta no habían muchas personas, y la luz se veía menos brillante que en los pisos anteriores, subió por ellas observando como la mayoría de personas no habían caído en cuenta en aquel piso. Si hubiese sido de elegir, ella hubiese preferido saltarse los demás pisos anteriores para solo ver aquel, dentro no había nadie, o eso pensó al principio, era una especie de cuarto muy amplio, con un piano de cola en el centro, a los costados habían relojes, agendas, cuadros muy hermosos, veladores con espejos, etc. Se acercó a una de las repisas, para escoger entre uno de los tantos juguetes que ahí se hallaban.

-Cuánto cuesta esto?- Una voz masculina la hizo dar un respingo, se giró delicadamente, junto a ella se hallaba un joven, al parecer de su misma edad, de cabello muy negro, y ojos opuestos a los suyos, vestía un estilo un poco ejecutivo, en sus manos tenía un portaplumas, ella sonrió con rostro pálido, pero amablemente.

-Esto… yo no trabajo a…- Repentinamente su voz fue cortada por oscuridad, al parecer hubo un corte eléctrico, mientras se escuchaban susurros de personas dentro del local, ella escuchó un gruñido, estaba segura de que era de parte de su acompañante, enseguida unos pasos en las escaleras fueron escuchados por ambos.

-Si hay alguien arriba, por favor baje- Luces de linternas les iluminaron el rostro, mientras ambos avanzaban, aquellos dos hombres parecían ser trabajadores

-Disculpe que sucedió?- Preguntó Hinata restregando sus manos nerviosa, mientras se internaban en los susurros de la planta baja

-Al parecer hubo un corte de electricidad por toda esta área- Respondió el hombre iluminando el camino hacia un espacio donde estaban todos los clientes reunidos, los trabajadores pedían disculpas, y había que formarse para ser revisado y salir, era un total caos, y nuestra protagonista se sentía sofocada, la verdad es que su claustrofobia no era ninguna ventaja, podía sentir como caía, pero unos brazos fuertes la sostuvieron

-Torpe- Dijo la misma voz que se había encontrado, ella intentó ponerse de pie, pero descubrió que no podía, además tenía a un completo desconocido junto a ella, en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

-Lo… Siento… claustrofobia…- Dijo en una frase ahogada ignorando su frase despectiva, este parecía hacerse el que no escuchaba, pero un nuevo tropiezo hizo que este la volviera a sostener, las personas a su alrededor empezaron a disminuir, el joven sostenía a aquella chica, que empezaba a abrir sus ojos nuevamente, intentó incorporarse, estaba muy débil aún, pero esta vez lo logró.

-Muchas gracias…- Dijo con una sonrisa, en seguida se dio una vuelta y fue directo al control de pertenencias, sacó una ficha de su bolsillo, y se disponía a reclamar sus pertenencias, un empleado le dio su bolso, en seguida ella buscó en él su teléfono celular

_No te preocupes, el bebe ya está dormido.-Saku_

Un suspiro de alivio escapó de su boca, para luego dar una sonrisa de agradecimiento al vacío, ya eran ya las 9 de la noche, por lo que decidió apresurarse, tomó su paraguas y salió a toda prisa, fuera el escenario era distinto, era absolutamente oscuro y desolado, ya le habían registrado, y se encontraba a la entrada del local, estaba realmente cansada, dio un paso para volver a tropezar, esta vez se dijo a si misma torpe en su mente.

Antes de que pudiera tocar el suelo, las mismas manos fuertes la habían sostenido de sus hombros, giró su cabeza hacia la misma persona con quien se hubo encontrado hace unos momentos, por tercera vez se irguió firme, pero con la mirada cansada.

-Oye en verdad que estás mal, o es que eres torpe?- Preguntó aquel joven con arrogancia, Hinata lo miró enojada

-Disculpe… Ya me voy yendo ahora…- dijo un poco molesta, el joven la soltó, ella siguió caminando, dejando de lado lo sucedido.

Aquella era una noche oscura, el trabajo era muy cansado, estar siendo llamado a cada momento al final se volvía muy estresante, y es que en Uchiha enterprises, eso era algo común para el director de la empresa Sasuke Uchiha, a pesar de que era muy joven para sobrellevar tal cargo, lo asumía perfectamente, después de la muerte de sus padres en un trágico accidente, y una victoria en un juicio contra su tío Madara, había podido ocupar su actual cargo, realmente era un genio, había logrado que la empresa avanzara de una manera que no lo había logrado en 4 años desde la muerte de sus padres.

Realmente era agotador, el Uchiha más joven se había esforzado cada uno de los días de su vida para poder ocupar aquel puesto en la empresa, Itachi su hermano era igualmente un genio, pero él prefería mil veces el arte, que las _entretenidas _reuniones de la empresa. Aquella noche Sasuke había decidido salir para poder liberarse un poco de la tensión de la empresa, había terminado de cerrar un contrato internacional aquel mismo día.

Aquello fue causa de celebración dentro de la empresa, en especial para las mujeres, las solteras más hermosas parecían haber hecho cola para felicitarle, e invitarle a una cena para festejar, a lo que él respondía con negativas, pero intentando no parecer petulante, los hombres le invitaban a tragos por la noche, pero él se rehusaba, diciendo que se sentía muy cansado, la verdad podía ver en cada mirada algo de interés, lo que le molestó un poco.

Al salir de la empresa caminaba con deseos de poderse encontrar nuevamente con amistades desinteresadas, pero ello se veía muy lejano, por lo que decidió seguir sin rumbo fijo, hasta toparse con una especie de local, decidió entrar por entrar, solo para pasar, no era de aquellas personas que hacían aquello, simplemente se había hartado de ver el pavimento mojado con la lluvia.

Estaba realmente extrañado, generalmente no era de esas de pasar por locales, pero ahora estaba subiendo hasta el último piso, al parecer no había nadie ahí, a excepción de una sola chica, parecía ser una trabajadora, agarró un portaplumas.

-Cuánto cuesta esto?- Se atrevió a abrir la boca, también se había cansado de tener que estar callado tanto tiempo, fue entonces como la notó, ella con un suave movimiento, parecía un ágil bailarina, su cabello era lacio y limpio, de un negro perfecto, casi azul, sus ojos eran celestes, casi blancos, y su piel blanca, quizá más blanca que la suya, parecía un ángel, sus mejillas se encendieron por un segundo, para luego regresar a aquel blanco porcelana.

-Esto… yo no trabajo a…- La voz de la joven fue interrumpida por la oscuridad, repentinamente las luces se habían apagado.

Camino a casa Hinata pudo percatarse de que gracias a Dios el corte sólo duraba hasta una calle más adelante, ahora se disponía a comer algo, realmente para ella era vergonzoso estarse desmayando a cada rato, el problema era que estaba tan preocupada por la entrevista de aquel día que había pasado del almuerzo, ahora leía entretenida el menú de una tiendita de comida, de aquellas que solo son una cajita con dos cocineros, y una ventanilla, estaba lleno, por lo que adivinó que era recomendable. Quería algo liviano, ya era hora de dormir después de todo… Mientras ella había encontrado algo perfecto

-Palitos de que...- La voz no venía sola, las dos voces se escucharon al mismo tiempo, mientras dos miradas sorprendidas se encontraban, una junto a otra.

-Palitos de queso con un milkshake de chocolate…- Completaron ambos al mismo tiempo aún sorprendidos, la cocinera sonrió y se apuró a darle su pedido a cada uno.

Ambos se adelantaron hasta un cerramiento donde habían unas sillas para los clientes. El silencio duró un bocado, fue ella quien empezó.

-Bien dígame, está usted siguiéndome señor?- Preguntó Hinata, para luego llevarse otro palito de queso a la boca y escuchar, después de una larga pausa, que ella tomó con mucha paciencia. El pelinegro no hizo más que lanzar un bufido, ella se enojó claramente, pero este desapareció en instantes, para que enojarse con un tipo desconocido?

-Yo no le estaba siguiendo, es usted quien se desmaya en mi camino- Respondió con una sonrisa burlona, Hinata se sonrojó un poco, le dio vergüenza el recordar que fue tropezando casi todo el camino.

-L-Lo siento, lo que pasa es que he estado muy cansada- Dijo sorprendida de sus mismas palabras, planeaba no llegar a abrir una conversación mas privada –No!, lo que pasa es que no había comido, -Se llevó un palito de queso a la boca- Ahora ya estoy mejor.

El chico se aguantó la risa por unos momentos, aquello le había levantado el ánimo, había pasado tanto tiempo encerrado en aquella oficina tan gris.

-Ya veo, y como te llamas?

La pregunta hizo que la joven le mirara raro al principio, no había razón para querer saber el nombre de alguien, aunque era cierto que se habían encontrado muchas veces.

-Mi nombre es Hinata… Uzumaki…- Dijo despacio, a la vez que sentía un nudo en su garganta, pero logró controlarse, este no era el momento. –Y cuál es su nombre?- Preguntó tratando de parecer segura

-Sasuke Uchiha- respondió inmediatamente, tratando de parecer desinteresado

-Mucho gusto- Dijeron al mismo tiempo.

**Fin**

_Capítulo I_

Nota de la autora: Bieen que les pareció? Sirvió de algo el leer como mejorar? Jejej espero que les haya agradado, por favor dejen sus reviews, soy de aquellas personas que aprecian las críticas y ponen en práctica lo comprendido, también aprecio mucho los comentarios, estos me animan a seguir continuando, muchas gracias por leer, nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. :3

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime de Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esto es una historia aficionada, no parte del anime o manga.


	2. Lágrimas frías

Hola, muchas gracias por leer Cerca de ti, este es el segundo capítulo, muchas gracias por leer y por los reviews ^u^ aunque son poquitos fueron muy motivadores.

"_**La vida de una persona es similar a el crecimiento de una rosa"- Mai**_

**Cerca de ti**

_Capítulo II_

'_Lágrimas frías'_

Las sábanas de tela suave rodeaban sus piernas, la ventana estaba abierta, por lo que empezó a temblar, pero unos brazos fuertes la rodearon, y una voz suave le habló al oído.

-¿Quieres que cierre la ventana?- Preguntó, ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse, a pesar de llevar ya un año viviendo juntos, ella seguía siendo tan tímida como cuando era una niña.

-Jeeje- Reía haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre, aquello hizo que deje su sonrojo para empezar a reír tiernamente, la tomó de la cintura en un abrazo para empezar a dar vueltas sobre la cama como a una niña pequeña, ella reía, pero nuevamente el color regresaba a su cara en un tono más suave.

-Te ves tan hermosa cuando te sonrojas- Le dijo despacio, ella juntó sus dedos con una sonrisa

-Muchas gracias…- Respondió aún conmocionada, una brisa fría entraba por la ventana haciéndole temblar nuevamente

–¿Tienes frío?- Preguntó preocupado

-Sí… un poco, creo que se abrió la ventana- Dijo abrazándole

-La cerraré- Dijo firme intentando incorporarse, pero ella se aferró a su cuerpo, mientras desviaba la mirada.

-No te vayas…- Le reprochaba ella

-Pero estás que tiemblas de frío- Dijo abrazándola preocupado, ella iba a empezar a protestar, cuando un grito se escuchó en el otro cuarto, ambos dieron un respingo. El grito continuaba en llanto, el llanto de un pequeño, una joven de cabello oscuro corría precipitadamente a mitad del pasillo seguida por su esposo al cuarto de al lado, la mujer abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una cuna iluminada por la luz de la luna, ella se apresuró a supervisar, seguida de aquel hombre, y tomó a la criatura entre sus brazos, tarareando una canción de cuna, los ojos azul claro del pequeño brillaban con la luz, para luego reflejarse en el mismo color de los ojos de su padre.

-Parece que se asustó- Dijo Naruto sonriendo

-¿Sí, lo llevamos a dormir con nosotros?- Hinata arrullaba al pequeño que la miraba con ojos inquietos, como no pudiendo cerrarlos- Aunque el doctor nos dijo que debíamos acostumbrarlo a dormir solito

-Algunas veces los doctores no son tan importantes- Dijo Naruto colocando un abrigo de lana sobre su mujer, ella sonrió, y miró al pequeño sonriendo, el pequeño tenía un abriguito, guantes y botitas para el frío "_Naruto le puso abrigo al bebé…_"- Pensó mostrando una sonrisa maternal

-Es cierto- Hinata acomodó el bebé en sus brazos, mientras Naruto sostenía el abrigo caminando en dirección al cuarto.

Ya en la habitación, Hinata colocó suavemente al bebé sobre la cama y se acostó junto a él, para seguir tarareando la misma canción, aquel día había sido muy cansado para ella, así que su voz se fue apagando, pero al mismo tiempo otra voz empezaba a tararear la misma canción, ella sonrió con los ojos cerrados para caer en un profundo sueño.

El sonido del despertador provocó que abriera sus ojos precipitadamente, para encontrarse con una cabellera castaña, perezosa se levantó a ver la hora que marcaba el reloj, mientras los recuerdos de su sueño regresaban a ella, y una lágrima fría se deslizaba por su mejilla.

No lloraba, al parecer había derramado esa lágrima en sueños, eso dedujo ella gracias a la sonrisa con la que había despertado, tomó un suspiro y tragó saliva, pero la tristeza de su sueño se había quedado hecha pelota en su garganta, miró junto a ella nuevamente aquel ya no tan pequeño bulto junto a ella.

-Hikaru… - Dijo en un hilo de voz, a la vez que recordaba que había llegado tarde la noche anterior, arropó a su pequeño despacio para salir de la cama y estirarse un poco. Ese día lo intentaría nuevamente, alcanzó el periódico que estaba junto a sus pantuflas y fue directo al baño.

Mientras cepillaba sus dientes intentaba encontrar algún anuncio que no esté ya tachado, los únicos que quedaban eran aquellos un tanto sospechosos, ya no era tan ingenua como antes pensó, lo que le arrancó una sonrisa, un bultito en la cama se hizo ver en el espejo, se apresuró en terminar su tarea, se hizo un moño y salió camino hacia la cocina.

Una vez más regresaba a la tarea de todos los días, caminaba precavida por las calles del centro, buscando algún tipo de anuncio en el que puedan ofrecerle algún empleo, la imagen de su cocina vacía en la mañana no era algo agradable para ella, lo único que quedaba eran galletas y algo de mermelada, rebuscó algo en sus ahorros y pudo conseguir lo necesario solo para un desayuno de ese día. Haruno Sakura su mejor amiga la visitaba de vez en cuando, y a veces le ayudaba en casa, ella se ofreció a comprar el desayuno, mientras Hinata agradecía y se apuraba en ir corriendo a arreglar a Hikaru para la escuela.

Iba en busca de algún lugar especial, tenía en cuenta que no podía ser muy exigente, pero sabía que no accedería a aquellos que ofrecen el trabajo de inmediato, tenía en cuenta que eso era un poco peligroso, paseaba mirando hacia otra dirección, cuando una marca en el suelo llamó su atención, era como una especie de entrada a un edificio, en la entrada había un símbolo blanco con rojo, como un abanico, aquello le pareció familiar.

Aquel edificio al parecer era una empresa pensaba ella, las puertas se abrieron invitándola a pasar, en la recepción había una chica muy bonita y sonriente de cabello rubio agarrado en un moño y ojos azul oscuro, Hinata se dirigió a ella no muy segura de lo que diría.

-Buenos días bienvenida a Uchiha Enterprises, mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino. Le puedo ayudar en algo?- Preguntó de corrido, dando una sonrisa amable

-Buenos días Señorita Yamanaka- Respondió Hinata sin tartamudear, hizo una pausa para pensar en lo que diría –Mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki- Bajó la vista en un gesto de dolor instantáneo, que luego se transformó en seguridad- Estoy buscando empleo, y me preguntaba si no existe alguna vacante – Dijo sonriendo, la recepcionista la miraba atenta.

-Pues… -Respondió dudando –Disculpe, puede retroceder unos pasos- Pidió, Hinata la miró confusa, pero la mirada en el rostro de ella no parecía ser de malas intenciones, después de dudar un momento retrocedió tres pasos

-Este… aquí esta bien?- Pregunto Hinata sonrojándose levemente

-Si, perfecto –Dijo sonriendo, para luego analizarla lentamente de pies a cabeza, se sintió un poco mal por tener que hacer aquello, pero desde que vio entrar a aquella mujer, pudo ver necesidad en sus ojos, luego de descubrir que necesitaba empleo, ella estaba dispuesta a conseguirle una entrevista –Creo que eres perfecta- Dijo la Yamanaka con una sonrisa, solo espera un momentito en esas sillas que están alla- Señaló hacia una especie de sala de espera con una televisión, Hinata miró hacia aquella joven y sonrió agradecida, un hilo de esperanza empezaba a iluminarla.

Tomó asiento para esperar, mientras observaba su entorno, el acabado exterior de aquel edificio parecía ser clásico, pero por dentro era muy moderno, la estructura era contemporánea, y las paredes estaban pintadas con colores vivos, un recuerdo de la noche de ayer regresó a su mente mientras observaba distraída la decoración, por un momento o su instinto le dijo que aquel hombre misterioso con el que se había encontrado la noche anterior tenía alguna relación con el lugar en el que se encontraba justo ahora…

El sonido de un bolígrafo abriéndose y cerrándose la distrajo, dirijo su mirada hacia aquel sonido, abrió sus ojos de la impresión, es cierto! Pensó sorprendida, aquella pluma era la misma que tenía ese tipo ayer recordó.

-Le agrada la decoración?- Preguntó quien sostenía la pluma, Hinata dirigió los ojos hacia su interlocutor, sin dejar el asombro, aquello arrancó una sonrisa al hombre que sostenía la pluma –Que ocurre?- Dijo sorprendido

-U-usted… -Dijo Hinata intentando quitarse la cara de sorpresa –No… Disculpe, le confundí con otra persona- Dijo mirando nuevamente la decoración –Sí, me gusta mucho, le da al lugar un toque moderno, sin quitarle la elegancia- Dijo más tranquila, el hombre junto a ella sonrió, y ella le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego recordar el "_No debes de hablar con extraños_" que siempre le repetía su madre, en especial alguien con gafas oscuras y saco negro pensaba, vio como la recepcionista le hacía señas indicándole que se acerque.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo tomando su carpeta en manos y poniéndose de pie, pero junto a ella ya no había nadie, miró a su alrededor, y vio salir a la misma persona por la puerta de entrada, no le tomo importancia, pero al dar la espalda sintió un leve escalofrío similar al sentimiento de cuando a alguien le clavan la mirada.

-Ánimos – Le dijo la recepcionista con una sonrisa –Este es el lugar donde debes ir- Le entregó un papel rosa con el piso y con quién tenía que hablar

-Muchas gracias – Dijo Hinata sonriendo sinceramente a la vez que abrazaba su carpeta y sostenía el papel nerviosa, para luego seguir camino al ascensor.

Qué bueno que no vino con una blusa muy abierta pensaba la rubia al sentarse de golpe en su silla. Estoy segura de que será contratada, no creo que esa carpeta le sirva de mucho… aquel pervertido no se interesa en eso…

_Ir a: Oficina de recursos humanos 10mo piso_

_Hablar con: Ab. R. V._

Leía Hinata al subir por el ascensor.

**Fin**

_Capítulo II_

Nota de la autora: Espero que les haya agradado este capítulo :D Ren-san, Reika-chan. Hinata-sama fue esposa de Naruto-kun :3 por eso es Uzumaki, pero han pasado muchas cosas desde que eso sucedió :S. Muchas gracias por los animos Juno, no sé como puedo darte palitos de queso kannai XD pero te aseguro que lo haré :D de alguna manera XD.

Gracias a todos por leer y por sus ánimos, no olviden dejar un reviewsito, ^u^ aunque no es obligación sip.

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto.

Esto es una historia aficionada, no forma parte del anime o manga.


	3. Oportunidad

Hola nuevamente, primero quisiera pedir disculpas por la demora :( mi laptop estaba media extraña, los colores del display estaban invertidos hace como 2 meses, hoy la abrí y nuevamente estaba bien :D creo que fue gracias a las manos mágicas de mi hermano y mas gracias a Dios, así que decidí escribir el capítulo que me estaba esperando ^^

"_**La vida son varios caminos, debes caminar erguido, dejando huellas, no detenerte en una intersección, tropezar con la misma piedra u enredarte en las espinas de la amargura o la envidia"- Mai**_

**Cerca de ti**

_Capítulo III_

'_Oportunidad'_

Estaba feliz, pero no se arriesgaría a ilusionarse, no sería extraño que le digan que ya no tienen vacantes, exacto, mejor mentalízate seguir buscando luego de esto.

_¿Por qué eres tan pesimista?_

Una voz conocida resonaba en su cabeza gacha, al mismo tiempo que una melodía corta le hacía reaccionar, observó el contador de pisos con duda

La melodía del ascensor llamó su atención, y la distrajo de la tristeza repentina, observo el contador de pisos para comprobar su llegada, no era el piso 10, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron lentamente para dejar ver a un hombre de al parecer su misma edad, de cabello castaño, piel cobriza y ojos negros finos, que le daban un aspecto juvenil, tenía las mejillas cubiertas con tinta roja, como dos cintas en cada mejilla, estaba mirando hacia su costado con un gesto de disgusto pero se escuchaban risas, luego llevo su mirada hacia el interior del ascensor al mismo tiempo que limpiaba una de sus mejillas, topándose con ella, por un momento se quedó en silencio sin moverse, para luego sonreír y entrar justo antes de que las puertas se cerrasen.

-No te había visto antes, ¿eres nueva?- Preguntó de golpe, sin saludar

-No, apenas he venido a presentarme- Respondió con voz apagada luego de unos segundos de preguntarse si era con ella, pero con una sonrisa, el hombre la analizó de una manera algo parecido a la de la recepcionista, pero mucho más discreta, Hinata agachó la cabeza avergonzada y molesta, preguntándose porque el aspecto físico era tan importante en esta clase de trabajo y empezó a dudar.

-Bah, entonces no es necesario que estés con esa cara de preocupación, estoy seguro de que te contratarán- Dijo entre risas

_No te deberías preocupar tanto_ –Escuchó decir a dos voces diferentes en un espacio parecido a la mezcla del pasado y presente, una melodía sonó nuevamente para indicar la llegada al piso número 10.

-Me tengo que ir- Dijo algo distraída- Muchas gracias…- Agradeció en voz baja y con una sonrisa

Al salir del ascensor pudo sentir como nuevamente el edificio desconocido la absorbía, ubicándola nuevamente en el presente sumado a un ligero dolor de cabeza, se llevó una mano a su sien para leer nuevamente el papelillo.

En el piso más alto de aquel edificio se encontraba un hombre a punto de perder la paciencia, aquello de ir de un lado a otro empezaba a complicarle, las notas estaban dispersas por todo su escritorio, citas el lunes, reuniones en sábado, cena martes… en la mañana… no hubiere sido muy complicado si estas fueran dentro del país, todo su escritorio se hallaba hecho un caos, no era una persona desorganizada, por esa razón esos desórdenes le provocaban un ataque de nervios, lo peor no era aquello, sino que se sentía impotente al no tener tiempo para aquellas pequeñas cosas que mucho tenían que ver en su carácter diario, mas la extraña desaparición de el secretario y la asistente desde su llegada a la gerencia pasaban de ser sospechosas, pero todos aquellos detalles debían de resolverse en unos días.

Al fin logró encontrarlo, era la propuesta de una compañía de seguros, según leyó en el enunciado, necesitaban de su aprobación para afiliarse a aquel seguro, ahora solo necesitaba un bolígrafo.

No, no necesitaba solamente un bolígrafo. El solo hecho de pensar en tener que aventurarse entre aquella minimontaña de papeles acumulada en su escritorio le causaba dolor de cabeza, y ya era tarde, debía ir a su casa para arreglar las maletas para el día siguiente.

Tomó el teléfono, pero este sonó de inmediato, gruñó furioso luego de comprobar que le llamaban de la misma extensión a la que había marcado.

-Hola jefecito- Dijeron al otro lado de la línea, una sombra oscura se mostró en los ojos de Sasuke, quién ya había llegado al límite de su poca paciencia

Hinata abrió la puerta luego de recibir un "pase" desde dentro, se quedó de pie frente a la puerta cerrada, no quería interrumpir nada, dentro había un hombre robusto sentado en un sillón y dándole la espalda, al parecer estaba pidiendo disculpas a alguien.

Ab. Jiraiya R. V.

Leyó en una placa que estaba sobre el escritorio, luego de unos minutos colgó la llamada para luego aspirar y expirar estruendosamente

-Buenos días abogado, mi nombre es Hinata Uzumaki- Dijo Hinata dando dos pasos hacia adelante cuando al fin encontró el momento para intervenir, el hombre giro en su silla, y al verla se puso de pie y le alargó la mano

-Mucho gusto, preciosa - Dijo con una sonrisa, un cambio de ánimo completo, según Hinata- ¿Cuál es el motivo de que nos visite?- ella apretó un poco su carpeta nerviosa

-Me presento para ver si hay la posibilidad de conseguir una entrevista de trabajo- Jiraiya sonrió, era como si un ángel le acabara de caer del cielo- Soy secretaria, y tengo un poco de experiencia

-Perfecto!– Hinata se sobresaltó –Por favor permítame ver sus papeles

El hombre se quedó leyéndolos por unos momentos, asintiendo de vez en cuando, para luego levantar la vista hacia ella, admirado

-Usted es justo la persona que necesitaba, ha llegado en el momento exacto y no necesita de ninguna entrevista, está contratada -Ella no se lo podía creer, imaginó que lo último que este hombre había dicho había sido una ilusión, pero no, esta continuaba -desde mañana puede acercarse a laborar.

-No es necesaria la entrevista, o los exámenes?- Dijo un tanto incrédula

-En realidad si lo son, pero conozco a una persona de sus referencias, así que no habrá problema

-Muchas gracias, estoy muy agradecida- dijo con una sonrisa, mientras alguien tocó la puerta, el abogado dio permiso de pasar, y entró la misma persona con quién se había encontrado en el ascensor

-Inuzuka, son las 8 y 32, llegas media hora tarde

-Lo siento viejo- despreocupado respondió el hombre aún con las mejillas entintadas y firmando el registro de llegadas en una carpeta roja, luego se sorprendió de ver a Hinata nuevamente

-Hey tu eres la mujer del ascensor-sonreía, Hinata también sonrió

-Si, a partir de mañana ella trabaja con nosotros…

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Hinata - Dijo Hinata alcanzándole la mano, el chico observó el gesto un momento y le dio 5

-jeje es muy educada, en qué te desempeñaras?- La miraba a los ojos curiosos

-Esto... aún no me lo han informado- Hinata se dirigió a el jefe de personal

-Oh! si la labor- No fue necesario que analice su ordenador, el ya sabía que puesto tomaría -Serás la asistente del gerente

-La asistente del gerente? acaso el gerente general?- Preguntó Hinata un poco nerviosa, el castaño junto a ella había emitido un sonido de compasión que le daba mala espina

-Exacto, de ello te opuparás a partir de mañana- Ella sonrió, El jefe de personal revisaba una nómina en su ordenador

-Oh! es cierto, Inuzuka tengo entendido que usted ya no realiza su actividad inicial de secretario en el área en que se encuentra actualmente

-Así es... -Respondió este un poco fastididado

-Pues entonces desde este momento usted es secretario de la gerencia- el castaño se puso pálido, pero no había nada que el pudiera hacer con esa decisión, mientras que Jiraiya estaba feliz de saber que podría salvar su pellejo, y dormir esa noche.

**Fin**

_Capítulo III_

Nota de la autora: :D los extrañé mucho, gracias por los que leen ^^ jeje hace tiempo cambié la imagen de mi profile :) la imagen va dedicada a Dark-Kannai u.u sori, no sabia como hacer con los palitos de queso, pero la imagen la hice pensando en dartelos ^u^ (xD una imagen de un niño con el sentimiento de palitos de queso :3 wii corazon de queso). El niño de la imagen es Hikaru, el hijo de Hina y Naruto ^^. Reika-chan, gracias por seguir leyendo XD si acertaste, el prvr era Jiraiya *~* ups creo que estoy siendo demasiado predecible. Vicky es muy triste que Naru muera, :S sori, esque para mi Hina y Naru son puros e inmaculados XD, no les haría sufrir por engaños del uno al otro D:. Ren, gracias por seguir leyendo ^^ y Juno, no te quedes hasta muy tarde como yo XD vivan las lecciones mañana :3.

Gracias a todos por leer, nos vemos en el proximo capi ^u^, no olviden dejar un revi :D me dan animos de continuar

Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen al anime Naruto de Masashi Kishimoto

Esto es una historia aficionada, no parte del anime o manga.


End file.
